


目を 閉じて, 息を 吸いなさい...心を 落ち着けて, 息を 吐きなさい [Close your eyes and inhale.. Calm your heart and exhale.]

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: 'また ね' じゃない... さようなら だ. (It's Not 'See You Later'.. It's Goodbye)</p>
            </blockquote>





	目を 閉じて, 息を 吸いなさい...心を 落ち着けて, 息を 吐きなさい [Close your eyes and inhale.. Calm your heart and exhale.]

**DRABBLE: 目を 閉じて, 息を 吸いなさい...心を 落ち着けて, 息を 吐きな** **さい** **[Close your eyes and inhale.. Calm your heart and exhale.]**

**Rating:**  PG-13

  
**Warning:**  Unbeta. Someone in Tumblr actually said that this fic is a disappointment.. so~ yeah.. I'm warning you..

**Note:**  The sequel to ([It's Not 'See You Later'.. It's Goodbye](http://criztalinz.livejournal.com/92862.html)) so read that one first. Song below reflects/inspired Changmin's feeling.

 

 

  
  
  
  
 *******  
  
  
  
 **< Yunho's Birthday Fan Event 2011:**  
  
  
"Changmin's text was the 14th in my inbox, I received it at 12:38.

It just said ' _Happy Birthday_ '" ** >**

  
  
  
  
 **February 5, 2011 [11:40pm]**  
  
  
Sitting Indian style on the couch, he propped his chin on one hand and looked down at his phone in morose.  
  
  
The clock on the bedside table shows that it is 11:41pm..  
  
19 minutes to midnight.  
  
19 minutes to Yunho's birthday...  
  
a.k.a the reason why Changmin been sitting here in the semi-dark for the past two hours trying to figure out what to write for his wish for the older man.  
  
  
Though they knew each other for more than a decade and been close for at least half of that, their romantic relationship is just few months old and honestly Changmin is feeling the pressure to keep their professional and personal life separated.  
  
  
Not to mentioned, he's actually been..well.. in  **love** is quite a strong word isn't it? Lets just called it he has strong crush on Yunho since SME thought it'll be fun to just drop 5 teenagers in a foreign country whose language they can barely understand, let alone speak. Maybe it was because of the stress but Yunho began to sought out the maknae - at first, just to check on the boy and see how he is holding up (although Yunho himself is only couple of years older than he is) and before long, They were hanging out together more often than not.  
  
And as Yunho began trusting and opening up more to him, Changmin found himself  looking at the older boy in a completely different light than the previous image of strict, overbearing, stick-in-the-mud leader - and apparently this new ' _cuter_ ', ' _more innocent than he seems to be_ ' Yunho is more attractive to Changmin (who in the process of discovering his own sex appeal and breaking out of his ' _sweet cute_ ' maknae role) than any of those thousands of girls drooling after them.  
  
  
  
' _Hey sweetheart.._ '

Gah! too mushy..  
  
  
' _Yo Yunho!.._ '

Yeah, not if he ever want to get laid again any time in  **this**  century  
  
  
' _Happy birthday to you. You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey. And you smell like one too~_ '

A joke? Not  **exactly**  gonna help with his efforts of getting Yunho to see him as more than just another stupid kid..  
  
  
Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he slouched back and rests his head against the back of the couch. Looking up to the ceiling, he huffed in frustration.  
  
  
This is  _crazy_.  
  
Why is he having so much trouble with just a message?  
  
And it's just a stupid birthday message! There are  _literally_  millions of people celebrating their birthdays every day.  
  
Not like he's writing the peace treaty for North/South Korea, for fuck's sake!  
  
AND  
  
He's  **Shim Changmin**.  
  
He wrote love songs before.. he croons words so cheesy that it makes women everywhere young and old alike swoon..  
  
So why this such...  _menial_  thing is giving him so much trouble?!  
  
  
' _Because it's Yunho.. He's **never**  just another trivial person to you.._'  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Changmin banged his head against the couch few times.  
  
Fuck this.  
  
He's just going to let go and just write whatever that comes to his head..  
  
  
  
' _Hey hyung.._  
  
 _You know what I've been doing for the past 2 hours? - trying to think how to wish you Happy Birthday.. Stupid, isn't it? I thought so too.._  
  
 _But Yunho-ya.. How can I do it? How can I ever put words to how I feel? I, myself don't know where I stand or what I'm doing when you're around._  
  
 _You make me crazy, did you know that? I'm all over the place and yet at the same time I never felt more... **collected**  when I'm with you. I don't know if I'm the kind of person that you ever wished to be with.. But never have I been more grateful to that God you believe in so much that some how..  **some**  way, you ended being mine. _  
  
  
 _It's been a long journey to get here, right hyung?_  
  
  
 _For all the time you push me – no matter how much I want to give up, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you held me close and just be there by my side, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you let me care for you, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you work extra extra hard for us, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you never leave me alone because somehow you instinctively know when I need someone – even when I **denied**  it, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you cry for me, I love you._  
  
 _For all the time you laugh with me, I love you even more._  
  
  
 _You are more than just a friend and a brother._  
  
 _To me, you are my soulmate.. my missing piece._  
  
 _My heart is at its most peaceful when you’re next to me._  
  
 _And in your eyes, I see my best self.._  
  
  
 _I love you, Yunho._  
  
 _So very **very**  much.._  
  
  
 _Thank you for being alive.._  
  
 _Thank you for being in my life..._  
  
  
 _ **You**  complete me._  
  
  
 _Happy Birthday, sweetheart.._ '  
  
  
  
Changmin stares at the long text and swallowed heavily.  
  
He can't send  **this**!  
  
  
This... this is too:  
  
Cheesy  
  
Mushy  
  
Sappy  
  
Corny  
  
  
 _Vulnerable_  
  
  
....  ** _Honest_**.  
  
  
' _I love you._ '  
  
  
Changmin closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
  
No.. just.  **No**.  
  
  
To let someone to have that much power against him.  
  
 _Even_  if it's Yunho  
  
  
... is too much.  
  
  
Delete.  
  
  
' _Happy Birthday_ '  
  
Sent.  
  
  
 **Date: February 6, 2011**  
  
 **Time: 12:37:48am**  
  
  
  
 ********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
 **PRESENT**  
  
  
Yunho stare down at the opened luggage on his bed - already half filled with clothes. Some of his other stuff are messily strewn all over the bed's surface and around the luggage.  
  
  
He tries to remember what else should he bring for his trip to Kenya tomorrow.  
  
  
' _Hyung! don't forget to pack medication for your stomach! God knows you have more delicate digestion system than a baby.. And bring some pain balm in case you get migraine.. and remember, do not eat anywhere else BUT at the hotel and never drink from one of those roadside stall and don't you dare get any idea to go on jungle tracking or whatever safari thing!.. which reminds me: INSECT REPELLANT!!!.._ '  
  
  
Without him realising it, a smile sneaks out to his lips as Yunho imagines Changmin's voice nagging at him.. as he's very prone to do when the maknae is worried about him. As much as he complaints about it, truth be told Yunho loves it when Changmin nags..  
  
He loves those moments as they showed that Changmin was worried about him.  
  
And if he was worried, it means that he was paying attention towards Yunho.  
  
It makes Yunho feels precious.  
  
  
.... and  **loved**.  
  
  
' _Well, I guess he doesn't have to worry about me anymore after this.._ '  
  
  
The smile fades away as he remembers the other day.  
  
  
' _Lets stop us, Changmin-ah..._ '  
  
  
He can't believe he actually did it.  
  
  
Of course he'd been thinking about it before:  
  
\- In the middle of the night when he was lying alone on the bed - staring blankly at the ceiling above, painfully conscious of the cold empty space next to him as Changmin has another late night filming or practice or drinking or God knows what else..  
  
\- Or when he was smiling and bowing in apology at the pompous waiter looking at him half in disdain and half in pity as Yunho begs to just please hold their table just for a little while longer, yes his partner is coming.. he's just running a little bit late.  
  
\- Or when he was laughing and assuring Jaejoong that he's fine, why wouldn't he? - all the while gripping the phone so hard that he could almost heard it cracks as he stares at the pictures of his lover being nice and friendly and hugging and kissing other men on the laptop in front of him. Yunho forgot when last he saw Changmin laughs that happily and widely around him..  
  
\- Or when he was drunk half off his ass and when the bartender asked who should he call to take Yunho home, Yunho actually just stared at him blankly as he realised that.. no one... There is  _no one_  that he could really call to take him home [he ended up taking a cab home and paid a small fortune to the driver after he threw up in the poor man's car]  
  
  
' _Please.. lets just leave... It hurts.. It hurts so bad in here.._ '  
  
  
With each honeyed words of apology, Changmin stepped on Yunho's heart just a little bit more.  
  
Even as he smiled and say ' _It's okay_ ', Yunho felt confused.. sad.. exhausted.. a little bit broken  
  
  
And worst of all:  
  
He felt doubtful of himself..  _worthless_.  
  
  
And his sense of self-worth is something Yunho vowed never to let anyone take away from him ever again.  
  
  
But still, Yunho can't believe he actually did it.  
  
No matter how much the younger man hurts him so, even when Yunho was so angry at the other until he can't see straight.. he always thought ' _next time.. next time I would definitely say goodbye._ '  
  
  
He had a thousand and one scenarios in his head how it going to played out: some are dramatic (in which Changmin would suddenly realised he can't live without Yunho and begged him to stay.), some are tearful (he imagined there would be a lot of ' _it's not you, it's me_ ' and ' _why don't you love me anymore_ ' stuff), some are loud (both of them are hot-headed afterall and it won't be the first time one of their 'discussion' turned to shouting match)..  
  
  
But never did he imagined their ending would come so... quietly..  
  
  
So  _gentle_  that Yunho felt he was in a dream and he was just a spectator to someone else's life.  
  
  
..... Of course, that didn't stop him from throwing up everything in his stomach the second he was within the safety of his own home.  
  
  
He didn't cry though.  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
He felt..  _still_  feels like there's a vast dark emptiness inside him that threatening to swallow him whole.  
  
Still has those moments where all he wants is just to pick up the phone and begs for Changmin to take him back- although Yunho was the one who left.  
  
Still can't quite managed to stop himself from waking up and hoping this is just a nightmare - as he curled up and wrapped arms around himself securely, trying to find comfort in vain. It was a habit he seldom indulged in anymore, except when he was really hurt, really lost... really lonely.  
  
Still feels like someone twisting blunt knife in his gut - stabbing deeper with each labored breaths.  
  
  
But he hasn't cry.  
  
  
Pathetic as it may seemed, YUnho take small comfort in that fact. Like it was his last act of defiance.. his last barrier against Changmin.  
  
His heart may be broken.. but he'll be okay. He'll pick up the pieces and glue them back back together - readying it for the next person to stomp it to smithereens again.  
  
  
Because that's what Yunho does best:  
  
 **Surviving**.  
  
  
' _And you... you never came after me, did you?_ '  
  
  
He smiled wanly - fingering the soft edge of a worn out oversized t-shirt that he kept borrowing from Changmin some long time ago because it was so comfortable (and because he loved surrounding himself with the lingering scent of his lover) until the exasperated younger man finally told Yunho he could keep it after Changmin took it back for the th times and Yunho kept on whining.  
  
He was so happy then.. Such  _simple_  gesture and still he appreciated it so much. Coming from Changmin, the worn out shirt becomes more precious to him than his most expensive possession.  
  
  
He imagined Changmin laughing with his friends at Yunho's stupid sentimentality.  
  
  
"Why, Changmin? What did I ever do to you that was so terrible?"  
  
He whispered.  
  
  
"You make me fell in love with you."  
  
  
Yunho turned around in surprise at the quiet voice.  
  
  
And there he was - leaning casually against the bedroom's doorframe.  
  
  
"Changmin.."  
  
Yunho breathed.  
  
  
It's only been few days since he last saw the maknae but Yunho drank in the sight of the younger man greedily:  
  
  
The usually stylish suave singer looks.. to put it mildly: quite unkempt. Gone was his normal fresh, confident, clean-shaven metrosexual man image - replaced with this tired and gaunt stranger.  
  
At least three-days old stubble covered his chin and those usually ' _shining with mischief_ ' or ' _glinting with disdain_ ' eyes (depends on his mood really~) are red-rimmed and glazed with exhaustion; coupled with the rumpled clothes, looks like their owner hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days or so.  
  
And those strong shoulders - taut with muscles from years of dance practice and his recent involvement with sports world, are hunched forward in a subconscious defensive gesture. His usually tall proud figure slumped wearily and seems like the slightest breeze could bowled him over.  
  
  
But even now.. he still looks heartbreakingly gorgeous in Yunho's eyes.  
  
  
"Hey.."  
  
Changmin gave him a small smile and after a moment's of hesitation (God, Yunho hates that he was the one that put that unsure look on the maknae's face), stepped inside the room.  
  
"Um.. Sorry.. Kinda let myself in.. I..uh.. still have your keys that.. I stole from you before.. And just so you know I'm not giving it back."  
  
He dangles the small key towards Yunho and for a second the memory of a petulant pout as the other insisted he keeps a copy of Yunho's apartment key as Yunho would surely lost or forgets his own one of these days crossed Yunho's mind (To be fair, Yunho  _DID_  misplaced his keys at least 4 times since he moved there).  
  
  
"Uh yeah.. That's alright.."  
  
Really.. what else could he say?  
  
  
"I mean that's how it should be, you know.. You don't give back stuff that people gave you. Even.. even when you  **don't**  want the person anymore.. You shouldn't give them back things they gave you.. It's  _rude_. So, here!"  
  
  
Yunho stared first at the maknae's scowling face then down at the familiar small silver key on the outstretched hand - dumbfounded.  
  
  
At the other's silence, Changmin's face fell and bit his lower lip. He withdrew his hand and slowly walked over to the bed and put the key on the lid of Yunho's open luggage.  
  
"Umm.. So yeah. I.. I better go now. You.. um..you seems busy and.. Yeah.. I'm just.. gonna leave.."  
  
  
Face burning with embarrassment, he turned to get away from there as fast as possible. God knows what he was thinking.. coming here for such stupid reason.  
  
  
Except that..  
  
As he passed by the still silent Yunho, the look on the older man's face burned into his mind.  
  
  
Crestfallen.  
  
Disappointment.  
  
Resignation.  
  
  
....  _Bruised_.  
  
Like someone who have taken one too many kick from Life itself and now is just too tired to fight anymore.  
  
  
He frowned at the doorknob in his hand - squeezing it tightly.  
  
' _What am I doing? Why am I like this? What kind of man have I become? Why can't I.. be honest with him for once? He deserves that much at least, doesn't he..?_ '  
  
  
Yunho looked up in shock (again) as Changmin stormed back into his bedroom - and hastily shoved the silver key he was clutching to his chest into his back pocket before the maknae could noticed his pathetic expression.  
  
But he shouldn't have bothered as the younger man hardly looked at him and instead taken to pacing in tight circle in front of the bed.  
  
  
"Changmin?"  
  
He asked in confusion.  
  
  
Changmin stopped his pacing and turned to look at Yunho straight into his eyes... and it took all Yunho have not to step back at the fierce determined look on the other's face.  
  
  
Suddenly the younger man stalked forward and grabbed one of Yunho's wrist and tugged him closer - and before Yunho could demand what the hell does he think he is doing, Changmin turned slightly and pushed Yunho until he fell back, half sprawling on the bed.  
  
  
Yunho jumped back up only to have Changmin to shoved him again.  
  
"What the fuc..!"  
  
  
"Shut up and sit, hyung. I let you left me last time without doing anything.. Don't you think that you at least could let me have my turn to speak now?"  
  
At Yunho's narrowed eyes, Changmin sighed and try again in softer tone.  
  
"I'm not going to force you taking me back.. I just.. I just want to say my piece.. That's all.."  
  
He paused.  
  
".. **please** , hyung.."  
  
  
At the soft pleading voice, Yunho swallowed and looked away momentarily. He took a deep calming breath and settled back to sit on the bed.  
  
And looks up silently at the maknae.  
  
  
Now that he has Yunho's full attention, Changmin found himself tongue-tied again.  
  
  
God.. where..  _how_  does he even start?  
  
What he even thinking of saying?  
  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for  
  
seconds..  
  
minutes..  
  
hours..  
  
days..  
  
Who the fuck knows anymore.  
  
  
And suddenly everything becomes crystal clear to Changmin.  
  
And..  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
He noticed and ignored Yunho's slight winced at his sudden declaration (??).. no.. not a declaration.. just a stating a fact.  
  
Because Changmin realised now that loving Yunho has always been that to him.  
  
Just as surely as the sky is blue and grass is green and that God will never pass up a chance to fuck up His pawns life,  
  
loving Yunho is a natural fact in Changmin's life.  
  
He could sooner choose when his next heartbeat will be than just stop loving this man in front of him.  
  
  
Now that he saw and accepted the fact, he calms down and words are no longer a barricade.  
  
He turned and walked towards the dresser before sliding down to sit on the floor and lean against the row of drawers.  
  
He looked at Yunho across from him - the couple of feet between them feels like miles.  
  
  
"Yeah. I love you.. I said it. And no, this is not a ploy to force us getting back together."  
  
  
Changmin looked away to gather his thoughts before taking a deep breath and looked back at the still silent man in front of him.  
  
"I love you since... God Yunho... I don't.. I don't even remember how long I've love you..  
  
I love you even  _before_  I understand what the word really means.. I think even when I was annoyed by you and thought you were a jerk back then, I already fallen for you.."  
  
  
"Then why..."  
  
Yunho whispered.  
  
  
Changmin shook and ducked his head, chuckling wryly  
  
"Because I'm an idiot?"  
  
He looked back up at Yunho,  
  
"You scared me, hyung.. Instead of having my own dream, I found myself doing everything I could so I could make yours come true instead. I make everything you aim for as  **my**  own goals. I don't give a shit about what fans or management or critiques said about us but one scowl from you had me scrambling to make whatever it was I did wrong, right again.  
  
I wanted to impress you so much and make you proud of me and it's killing me to feel that kind of desperation. It's like you're holding my very sanity in your hand and you didn't even realize it. I kept thinking  _who_  is this person I'm turning into.. This wasn't me.. "  
  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I thought it was an obsession that will pass away in time..That I will be  **normal**  sooner or later. But that wasn't the case with us, was it?"  
  
  
Changmin ducked his head again and smiles bashfully - slight reddening of the apple of his cheeks made Yunho's heart constricts tightly.  
  
"Do you have any idea how happy I was that day you confessed? I thought ' _Ah.. this is how true happiness feels like.._ '."  
  
Another sigh,  
  
"But then I got scared again.. I was already so vulnerable against you before. But back then, nobody would noticed nor care about one stupid maknae having a crush on his leader. But now, there are only two of us.. And God~ all it takes is just one split second of me letting go and Yunho, the whole fucking  _world_  will know how I feel about you when they see the way I look at you.  
  
Every touch, every glance, every  _word_.. I just.. I can't let myself be that exposed to anyone.  
  
I'm already so vulnerable against you.. but I can't let you know that. My heart wasn't mine anymore but at least I got to keep my pride.  
  
Well, that was what I kept telling myself anyway..  
  
I wanted you to feel how I feel..  **wanted**  you to be as vulnerable as I am everytime  you're near..  
  
Wanted to keep myself from getting hurt so bad that I didn't realize I was hurting  _you_ instead.."  
  
  
Changmin looks straight into Yunho's eyes and whispered,  
  
"Because I forgot that even though you took my heart away...  
  
You gave me  **yours**  in return."  
  
  
The anguished regret in Changmin's eyes wrenched something deep inside Yunho.  
  
"Changmin-ah..."  
  
  
"And I didn't do a very good job of it, did I Yunho-ya.."  
  
He swallowed heavily.  
  
"In trying not getting betrayed, I broke your trust..  
  
I was so busy patting myself on the back for keeping my pride without even realizing the price is the most important person in my life.."  
  
  
Taking a deep shaky breath, Changmin strengthened his resolve and continues in steadier voice  
  
"I love you, Yunho. I've always loved you.  
  
And although I'm shitty for never telling.. showing you this: there wasn't a single minute.. a single  _second_  since we met that I didn't love you.  
  
You deserve to know that.  
  
Because I don't want you to leave without knowing how loved you truly are.  
  
You are worth more than the whole world and make sure the next person who you going to let in your heart knows that..  
  
He.. or she.."  
  
  
Changmin stopped and cleared his throat a bit from the lump in his throat.  
  
"...whoever it will be, I hope they won't be as stupid as I was.. and I hope they know they are very lucky to have you.."  
  
  
A pause, then a soft whisper  
  
"Thank you, Yunho.. for loving me  
  
...and I'm so sorry.."  
  
  
Neither of them speaks nor moves for next several seconds - Just continues staring at each other.  
  
  
 _'I will miss you a little, I guess you could say._  
 _A little too much, a little too often.._  
 _And a little more with each passing day_ '  
  
Changmin thought as he took in the other man's features as if to forever etched them in his memory.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Changmin took a deep breath and exhaled  slowly.  
  
' _Next time we meet, you'll no longer be mine.._ '  
  
  
He opened his eyes again and saw that Yunho is still staring at him with inscrutable expression.  
  
' _I'm yours though.. Always have been. Always will be._ '  
  
  
He stood up and look around the room - taking in the haphazardly thrown clothes on the bed and the opened luggage.  
  
"Uh.. so I guess I better go..um for real this time.. You.. you are going to Africa tomorrow, yeah? Uh.. Have a..um.. good trip and.. don't forget to pack the insect repellant!."  
  
  
Changmin shuffled backward awkwardly towards the door - trying to look as normal as can be and not like he just bared his feeling to his ex. The fact that Yunho is still silently staring at him doesn't help making him feel less awkward and embarrassed.  
  
"I'll let myself out, don't worry about it.. uh.. So I'll see you when you get back.."  
  
  
' _Goodbye.._ '  
  
  
He turned to hightail it out of there.  
  
  
"You shouldn't return the thing that someone gave you. It's rude."  
  
  
The soft voice stopped Changmin in his track but he didn't turn around.  
  
He gripped the doorframe tightly that it creaked underneath his hand.  
  
  
"Na Changmin-ah... Are you really letting me go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ _finis_ ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Someone in Tumblr told me that they're disappointed in this fic.. and me.. Um.. So I already know that this wasn't good BUT still, it's mine and.. that's okay.
> 
> \- Okay guys.. This was before Yunho went to Africa and as you know, I haven't been in the loop for few weeks already. So I DON'T KNOW how our ChangminHo is doing (couple-wise) now.. In other words: The ending and the answer to Yunho's question at the end is based on YOUR perspective of them after Yunho came back from Africa. Are they back together? Do they stay break up? I don't know... Infact, please send me feedback on how their interactions are nowadays (and thus your conclusion for this fic).
> 
> \- Um~ So... Changmin is a bit OOC here, I guess? Well, honestly this is how I think he will react when he first realised that he fell in love. He might feel giddy and happy and mushy on the inside but on the outside, he most probably doesn't want to let the person who he likes how much power they have over him. He'll be extra arrogant, extra mean and extra conscious NOT to treat that person special. I think Changmin will be the kind of person who will be scared of being vulnerable infront of the one he likes because he wants that person (and people around them) not to see him as weak. This is opposite of Yunho who is more free in showing his affection.
> 
> \- However, the reason why Changmin bares himself to Yunho at the end is because he knows Yunho.. despite everything I speculate of his proud personality.. he knows how Yunho is and so he knows that Yunho would be blaming himself instead of admitting Changmin is an asshole. So Changmin wants Yunho to know that it wasn't that Yunho is unlovable (because he is.. so so much..) But Changmin was the one who was at fault.. and thus this is his punishment. He accepted that.
> 
> \- The Birthday message scene was inspired by an Ask by Anon in which he/she thinks that Changmin must have wrote something longer but deleted it and why it was so late. My thoughts: It wasn't the lateness of the text that is suspicious.. It was the shortness of the text. I myself of course had sent Birthday message before and even when I was late, it would definitely be more than just Happy Birthday. Even though the one that I sent to is nobody special to me... So why such message from Changmin? This is to the hyung and his group mate, right? My guess: this kind of short message usually the kind that you sent when you were frustrated because you wanted to say so much more... but can't (and yes, I've been in that situation as well).
> 
> \- The original Birthday message that Changmin typed was copied from my own drabble 'Dear Yunho'. So yes, I have the permission from the author to use it here :p
> 
> \- The title? Um.. I just like the saying.. that's all :)..
> 
> \- So~ how was it?? um.. good?? bad??? Sorry if it's a disappointment.
> 
> \- Thank you for reading.. C/C is greatly appreciated and treasured ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
